dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledas/Statistics
*''Prince Vegeta Saga'' *''Lauto Saga'' *''Stomping Grounds Saga'' *''Planet Earth Saga'' *''Reunion Saga'' *''Fulfillment Saga'' *''TF's Deleted Scenes'' The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *Volume III, chapter 51'' Not So Far Sandboys A Quest for Booty The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *''CV's Deleted Scenes'' The Great Sushi-Eating Contest Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon''Ledas is scheduled to appear in this story, but this story hasn't been written yet, so it is not a fact yet. ''The Monster and the Maiden The Space Taco Bandit Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) Nowhere to Go Black as Blood The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |nicknames = Monkey, Ape, Kid |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal City, |birth = June 7, Age 733 |death = |birth power level = 417 |max power level = B- Tier |pronouns = , , , |height = 4'5" |weight = 77 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Grey |rank = Super Elite, Soldier in the |organizations = Frieza's Empire (Age 733 - Age 737) Cooler's Empire (specifically The Plantains) (Age 739 - Age 745) Starchasers (Age 776 - present) |food = Kiwis, shumai |vehicle = Model-14 Gravity Training Unit |hobbies = Training, spending time with friends, traveling |family = Lascon (grandfather) Layeeck (father) Cyleria (mother) Yuki (mate) Chari (daughter) Olivien (son) Nir (son) Lauto (ki brother) The Benefactor (ki brother) Mrs. Fanshi (caretaker) Vegeta (best friend) Ryori (friend/roommate) Chaiva (FWB) Cuber (fusee) Okinaro (comrade) Linessi (comrade) Naemi (comrade) Vizzer (comrade) |voice actor = Destructivedisk }} List of characters killed by Ledas Joint kills are not listed. Prince Vegeta Saga *Dozens of Saibamen, throughout his training. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, several billion credited to Ledas alone. *1 mysterious alien pursuer during the "Always Remember Your First" chapter. *Saiyan Pod Commander. Lauto Saga *6 Planet Cooler 92 soldiers, upon landing on the planet. *Several dozen natives during the gladiator matches. *3 Alien Rebels during the assault on Planet Cooler 92. *57 Alien Rebels during the assault on the vanadium mining rig. *Lenomi. Stomping Grounds Saga *120 of Mullpy's soldiers. *Mullpy. *Anango. *Konatsu. *12,000 Stomping Grounds Soldiers. *Nepar. *Digranite. *Aprido. *Meloon. *Lieme. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *Captain Ajira. *Captain Ajira's team. Planet Earth Saga *2 petty criminals. *Several houses, unknown occupancy. *An entire town of people. *Mr. Kyokatoshi. Reunion Saga *Kindler. *Dewberry. *50 New Red Ribbon Army soldiers under Dewberry's command. *29 New Red Ribbon Army soldiers under General Silver's command. *Captain Green. Fulfillment Saga *Dozens of Screechers. A Quest for Booty * . Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *Naro. *Kirka. *All of Yuki's foot soldiers. Battles All of Ledas' shown battles are listed below. The winner's name is underlined and bolded in each battle. Fighting against named individuals, Ledas has a win percentage of 62.2%. His win/loss ration is 51/31 against named individuals. *'Ledas' vs Planet of Aliens (PVS: LIF) *'Ledas' vs 3 Saibamen (PVS: JS) *Ledas vs Prince Vegeta (PVS: JS) (no victor) *'Ledas' and Prince Vegeta vs 7 Saibamen (PVS: JS) *'Ledas' vs 6 Saiyan children (PVS: ALPNHA) *'Ledas' vs Layeeck (PVS: ARYF) *'Ledas' and Prince Vegeta vs Planet of Aliens (PVS: ARYF) *'Ledas' and Prince Vegeta vs 5 Alien Warriors (PVS: ARYF) *'Ledas' and Prince Vegeta vs Planet of Aliens (PVS: LF) *Ledas vs Lascon (PVS: WAAF) *'Ledas' vs Saiyan Pod Commander (PVS: SIA) *Ledas vs Payar (LS: LAL) *Ledas vs Meloon (LS: WS) *'Ledas' and Aprido vs PC92 Natives (LS: TOED) *'Ledas' vs Meloon (LS: BM) *Ledas vs Lieme (LS: BM) *'Great Ape Ledas' vs Payar and Lieme (LS: BM) *Great Ape Ledas vs Banas (LS: BM) *Ledas vs Lieme (LS: NT) (no victor) *'Ledas' and Payar and Banas and Lieme and Meloon and Guva vs Planet Trade Organization Rebels (LS: YSL) *'Ledas' vs Planet Trade Organization Rebels (LS: TDIHSP) *'Ledas' and Saibamen vs Planet Trade Organization Rebels (LS: TDIHSP) *'Ledas' vs Lenomi (LS: AMOP) *'Ledas' vs Payar (LS: MHOD) *'Ledas' vs Mullpy's soldiers (SGS: HM) *'Ledas' vs Mullpy (SGS: HM) *Ledas vs Cooler (SGS: TKAG & ABMIHE) *Ledas vs Grif (SGS: ABMIHE) *'Ledas' vs Konatsu's men (SGS: ISD) *Ledas vs Konatsu (SGS: ISD) (no victor) *'Ledas' vs First Legion (SGS: Agoraphobia) *'Ledas' vs Anango (SGS: Agoraphobia) *'Ledas' vs Second Legion (SGS: Agoraphobia) *'Ledas' vs Konatsu (SGS: Agoraphobia) *Ledas vs Nepar (SGS: ET) *'Ledas' vs Nepar (round 2) (SGS: ET) *Ledas vs Sika and Sarpack (SGS: FR) *Ledas vs Digranite (SGS: FR) *'Ledas' and Guva vs Digranite (SGS: TMHTG) *'Ledas' vs Aprido (SGS: FA) *'Ledas' vs Lieme (SGS: Ascendancy) *Ledas vs Payar (SGS: Ascendancy) *'Ledas' vs Payar (round 2) (SGS: Ascendancy) *'Ledas' vs Payar, Lieme, and Meloon (SGS: TEATHS) *'Ledas' and Guva vs Banas (SGS: TEATHS) *'Ledas' vs Captain Ajira and her soldiers (THOTDAFOTPTO: TOTGA) *'Ledas' vs Two Human Thugs (PES: TO) *'Ledas' vs Vegeta (PES: CC & MFV) *'Ledas' vs Piccolo (PES: LAA) *'Ledas' vs Mr. Kyokatoshi (PES: LAA) *Ledas vs Supreme General Silver (RS: LOADB) *Ledas vs Kindler (RS: TCOA) *'Ledas' vs Kindler (RS: Blink) *'Ledas' vs Dewberry (RS: Blink) *'Ledas' vs Dewberry's Soldiers (RS: Blink) *Ledas vs Prince Vegeta (RS: SD) (no victor) *Ledas vs Vegeta (RS: BOMB) (no victor) *Ledas vs Goku (RS: BOMB) (no victor) *Ledas vs Vegeta (RS: Visionary & Testament) *'Ledas' vs New Red Ribbon Army Soldiers (RS: MM) *'Ledas' vs Captain Green (RS: MM) *'Ledas' vs Supreme General Silver (RS: MM) *Ledas vs The Benefactor (RS: MM) *Ledas vs The Benefactor (FS: RV & HN) *Ledas vs The Benefactor (FS: TDTN) *'Ledas' vs The Benefactor (round 2) (FS: TDTN) *Ledas vs Screechers (FS: YM) *Ledas vs The Benefactor vs Screechers (FS: YM) *Ledas vs The Benefactor (FS: Mephistopheles) (no victor) *Ledas vs Screechers (FS: Mephistopheles) (no victor) *Ledas vs The Benefactor (FS: WTALSHASG) *'Ledas' vs The Benefactor (round 2) (FS: WTALSHASG) *'Ledas' vs Trunks (FS: SL) *Ledas vs Vegeta (FS: SL) *'Ledas' vs Towa (AQFB: TOWEGRAS) *'Ledas' vs Naro (DBCV: ATHYRIO) *'Ledas' vs Kirka (DBCV: ATHYRIO) *'Ledas' vs Yuki's Soldiers (DBCV: ATHYRIO) *'Ledas' vs Yuki (DBCV: WITE) *Ledas vs Yuki (round 2) (DBCV: WITE & SNS) *'Cubas' vs Yuki (DBCV: IWHBYD) *Ledas and the Z Fighers vs Kid Buu (DBIR: TOG) Titles All of Ledas' titles are listed below. These are the various titles given to him throughout his life, not just in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. *Super Elite - A title of High Blood bestowed upon Ledas at birth. He takes great pride in this title. *Planet Trade Organization Member - Ledas was officially put into the Planet Trade Organization at birth. He was thought to be killed when was destroyed (as seen when he looked up his own name in a Planet Trade Organization database years later), though he was later re-added to the system in Cooler's region. Ledas was the only Saiyan to be a part of Cooler's section of the Planet Trade Organization. After Ledas later battled Cooler and was assumed killed, he was listed as dead in the databases once again. *Member of The Plantains - Ledas was a part of this organization from his arrival on Planet Cooler 92 until Banas took him to the Stomping Grounds to be judged as a traitor. Ledas was removed from The Plantains after he was assumed to be killed by Cooler. *PTO Traitor - A false title given to Ledas after Banas lied to Cooler and said that Ledas was a Planet Trade Organization Rebel. *Protector of Earth - A title bestowed upon several warriors, including all of the Z Fighters and Ledas for their heroic battle against The Benefactor. This title was given by Cardinal to all of those who participated in his tournament in the final chapter of The Forgotten. *Mrovian Champion - A title bestowed upon Ledas and Cuber for their work against Yuki in Cold Vengeance. *#1 Hecka Long Tail Cool Boy Extraordinaire - A title bestowed upon Ledas by Chaiva after she beheld his hecka long tail. Tail Removals Every instance of Ledas' tail being cut off is listed below: *1st time - On Ledas' first mission with his dad in the Prince Vegeta Saga, Layeeck was forced to cut off the boy's tail. This was because Layeeck and his team needed to transform into to clear the planet. As Ledas had not been trained in his Great Ape form at the time, Layeeck couldn't risk having him transform. He later restored Ledas' tail himself by creating a for a few moments. *2nd time - Ledas' second tail removal came in the Lauto Saga when he transformed into a Great Ape to fight the other members of The Plantains. He was able to easily defeat all of them except for Captain Banas, who cut off the boy's tail after a short skirmish. Ledas later regrew his tail by creating a power ball for a short amount of time. *3rd time - Ledas' third tail removal came during the Stomping Grounds Saga. When he fought Nepar for the first time, he barely escaped alive. He was severely wounded by the creature and lost his tail in the process. He later created a power ball to restore his tail after healing himself. Of note is that Ledas did not know that his tail had been removed until after he had been healed in a rejuvenation tank. *4th time - Ledas' tail was removed for the final time in the Planet Earth Saga. Cardinal and the New Red Ribbon Army had been searching for the Saiyan in the city, and as such, they had been shooting off blutz waves throughout the place. Because of this, Ledas was transformed into a Great Ape for a short period of time. Yajirobe later cut off Ledas' tail for destroying his car, thinking the ape was Vegeta. Ledas later restored his tail, though it was not shown on-screen. Reflist Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Lists Category:Living Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Child Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Father Category:Son Category:Orphan Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Transformation Users Category:CWHMLC Category:LGBT Characters